


Colin and Prejudice

by Blue_Posey



Series: Jinxies [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Films, Funny, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Posey/pseuds/Blue_Posey
Summary: Be careful what you leave in the DVD player.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Jinxies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887055
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	Colin and Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulpesmellifera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/gifts).



> This fic is for Vulpesmellifera who jinxed me a while back, while we were watching Pride and Prejudice. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> My many thanks go to Hippocrates460, who is a great beta, and to Jo, who did another quick grammar check just before I posted this. You're both stars!

Mycroft rang off and frowned. He had wasted 27 minutes of his date with Greg trying to explain to the imbecile at No. 10 why it was imperative... Well, it didn’t matter. He took a deep breath and crossed the darkness of the hallway to the firelit lounge where Greg was waiting. He licked his lips in anticipation.

‘Oh, sorry,’ Greg said quickly when Mycroft entered, and fumbled with the remote, ‘I tried to turn the telly on but somehow I got the DVD going.’

Mycroft strode over to him, drinking in how attractive Greg looked relaxed on the sofa. He couldn’t wait to take him upstairs and see how much more relaxed he would look spread out on his bed. He leaned in over the armrest, watching Greg’s mouth like it was the first plump strawberry of the summer, juicy and sweet. 'Please don’t fret about it. I am sure--’

_‘Mr Darcy!’_

His head snapped up and he nearly fell over Greg when he heard the voice on the TV. Of course, from all the DVDs he owned, _this_ had to be the one Greg was watching.

‘It was in,’ Greg said quickly. ‘I didn't snoop.’

‘Yes, yes.’ Mycroft straightened and sat down next to Greg, clearing his throat and avoiding his gaze. ‘The… housekeeper must have watched it.’

‘The housekeeper?’

Mycroft reached for his whiskey tumbler left on the coffee table and took a slow sip, while that blasted actor was still chatting on screen, soaked shirt and all.

‘Mrs Thomas,’ he said with a level voice. ‘She enjoys it.’

Greg watched him for a moment, his eyes dancing with glee. ‘Well, she has good taste. I like Colin in that scene myself. He’s a good looking guy, don’t you think?’

‘I- yes.’ Mycroft shifted. ‘One could argue that he is a... somewhat aesthetically pleasing man.’

Greg smirked. ‘Come on, you can do better than that! Tell you what,’ he said and slid a hand over Mycroft’s shirt, petting it softly. ‘If you admit you were watching this for Colin and his yummy body, I will find a way to get my shirt wet and you can peel it off me.’ His lips were now close enough to brush Mycroft’s ear. ‘Deal?’

Mycroft nodded. That wicked hand was teasing him and never had his shirt felt so sensual against his skin.

‘You have to say it, handsome.’

The hand moved lower down his body.

‘He’s… attractive,’ Mycroft gasped and turned.

Greg smirked and kissed him.


End file.
